Healing A Broken Heart
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: Allen thinks that Kanda cheated on him and goes on a mission with a heavy heart. What happens if he ends up in a strage place, makes new friends and may even find a new love? And what if he finds out that Kanda didn't cheat on him and still loves him?
1. Betrayed? or Tricked?

**Author's Note: Hi! I just got a brand new awesome idea for a crossover story! I know it's X-mas break and that I should update my other stories, but I just couldn't resist!**

**Kanda: That's just an excuse.**

**Me: No it's not you meanie!**

**Allen and Ichigo: Yes it is.**

**Me: WAAAAH! T-T Why does everyone hate me?**

**Grimmjow: Just get over this crap already and give the people what they came here for!**

**Me: Fine, sheesh, but before that, we have to do the ceremonial disclaimer. Orihime-chan will you do it please?**

**Orihime: Oh, okay. MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan doesn't own D. Gray-man or Bleach. :D**

* * *

><p>Allen was walking down the usual dark halls of the Black Order on the way to Komui's office. Why he was called there, he doesn't know, but it must either be a mission or Levrier must be there to lecture him on the 14th. Allen inwardly groaned at the thought of the second one but that thought quickly disappeared once he saw Komui, alone and no Levrier.<p>

"Komui-san, you called for me?", Allen asked politely as he closed the door.

"Ah, yes! Please take a seat, Allen-kun. You have a mission to Karakura Town, in Japan.", Komui explained as he opened a folder containing all the information on the mission.

After hearing the word Japan, the first thing that came into Allen's head was his long haired boyfriend. He quickly erased that thought from his mind for he had a mission to concentrate on.

"There have been sightings of mysterious creatures, creatures that we have never seen before.", the head said as he put on a serious face.

"Couldn't they be a group of Level 2's?", Allen asked hopefully.

"That is a possibility. But the truly strange thing is that most of them just suddenly disappear. We don't know if someone is eliminating them or if it is because of another reason, thought it may most likely be innocence. We want you to go there and eliminate these creatures, see what the cause for disappearance is, and if it is innocence, bring it back.", Komui said as Allen looked through the folder he was given.

"About how long will it take and when will I leave?", Allen asked just before Komui fell asleep again.

"If you're lucky, it'll be finished before the end of the week. And you will be leaving in 2 hours, a finder will be escorting you.", Komui explained as he slowly drifted of to lala land.

Allen shook his head at the man and made his way out of the paper flooded office. He closed the door and started planning what to do before he left.

"_Hmm..2 hours. That's enough time." _, Allen thought as he tapped his chin in thought. _"First, I'll pack my things. Then maybe I could go to Kanda and tell him I have a mission. After I'll take a little snack. And maybe if I still have time, I could take a small nap._

The little exorcist then went to his room and packed his things. Being used to missions already, he was able to pack in record speed. He them headed over to his koi's room. He already memorized the way because of the countless nights he spent sleeping there and doing other things. **(A/N: Yes they were doing THAT.)**

He didn't bother to knock expecting Kanda to be meditating, reading or sleeping. So once he opened the door, his eyes became as wide as saucers, while his mouth was open slightly, and if he was holding anything, it would've dropped to the floor right now. The sight was really something unexpected, Kanda and Lenalee were in an intense make-out session. Lenalee even had her arms around Kanda's neck!

Allen was on the brim of tears as he quietly exited the room and made a full sprint to his room. Back with the two, Kanda didn't notice the moyashi as he was too surprised with what was happening. Lenalee on the other hand, smirked as she saw poor little Allen's crestfallen face.

Kanda finally regained some of his senses and pushed the little whore of him. He hurriedly wipped his mouth before he snapped, "What the hell was that for?"

Lenalee was a little shocked because of the force of the push but replied after a quick lapse, "Sorry but it had to be done. You don't deserve Allen-kun. And if I can't have Allen-kun no one can."

"What the hell does kissing me, have to do with you getting Allen?", the samurai asked. Yes, Kanda is very fast in most things, but with stuff like this, he's pretty slow.

"Oh well, but you need figure it out fast, or it might be too late.", Lenalee said as she exited the room with a wicked glint in her eyes as well as a evil smirk. And if you had to describe the green haired girl, I would have to say evil.

Allen was laying on his bed, bawling his eyes out. He was wondering what could he have done to make Kanda do this to him? Why couldn't he just tell him straight in the face? Was he not good enough for him any more?

Because of the Noah living inside of him, his thoughts started to fill up with malice. For a while, he was thinking of ways how to kill the two until he finally realized what was happening to him

"_Fine. If they're happy together so be it. It would be for the best if I just went out of the picture."_, this was Allen's final decision. He's gone through losing way too many friends, loved ones and getting tortured. He decided to just let it go though he knew it would be hard. But in time, he told himself, it'll become number and number.

With a partially cleared mind, Allen headed to the bathroom and washed his face of the snot and tears and put on his poker/smiley face. He went to Komui's office with his bag. The chief was quite surprised at the boy's arraival.

"Allen-kun, you aren't supposed to leave until 1 hour later.", Komui said as he looked at the clock.

"I know, but I just decided to start earlier and get it over with.", Allen said while trying hard to keep his smile from breaking down.

"Okay." ,Komui nodded unsurely. The boy was acting strange, but he probably wouldn't tell him, "Well, you're the finder is ready as well as the ark, so you're good to go."

Komui and Allen went to the ark in complete, utter silence. Komui noticed the aura of sadness haning around the boy and was afraid to say anything that would upset the boy, know he could have his head chopped off by the said boy's protective boyfriend.

Once they reached the ark, a man in the traditional finder's clothing was waiting there. "Well, that was quick. Hello Walker-san, my name is Yukuseshi, I will be your finder for this mission. Let's go now", the finder said while holding a hand out to Allen to assist him into getting inside the ark.

Before he went in, he took note of the people present. Marie, Miranda and Krory were there waving goodbye to him, Lavi and Bookman were probably in the library, Timothy was training and he guessed that Kanda and Lenalee were busy fucking like rabbits. He went inside the ark thinking, _"Sayonara, Yu-kun"_

He didn't notice the evil girl behind one of the pillars smirking. Everything was going according to her plan, Allen thinks Kanda's cheating on him and there's nothing little Yu-chan can do about it.

The said Yu-chan finally realized what she was talking about. Allen saw them! Kanda ran as fast as he could to the Ark knowing Allen had a mission, how he knew is past me, but when he reached there, the Ark just closed.

* * *

><p><em>What will happen now to our favorite pair? Will Allen come back with Kanda waiting there for him? Or will he die during this mission thinking Kanda doesn't love him? Or will Allen find someone new? Stay tuned on 'Healing a Broken Heart' to find out!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Me:...<strong>

**Allen:...**

**Kanda:...**

**Ichigo: So... what's up with the last part?**

**Me: Just felt like making it seem like a tv show perhaps.**

**Allen & Kanda: Oh!**

**Ichigo: Why does it seem so quite?**

**Allen: Because Misa-chan knocked out Grimmjow-san.**

**Me:Ok! R&R people, R&R!**


	2. Lost

**Author's Note: Woah! Look how time flies! **

**Grimmjow: No shit! It's already your fucking summer break!**

**Me: Hehehe. Hey look! I have another baby sister! *holds up a 3 month old baby***

**Allen & Ichigo: Awww…**

**Me: Why don't you hold her Grimmy?**

**Grimmjow: *holds baby***

**Baby: *vomits milk on Grimmjow***

**Grimmjow: Ah! Shit! **

**Allen, Ichigo & Me: Very good baby! Who's a good baby!**

**Kanda: Idiots. Let's just start the story. Misa-chan doesn't own anything.**

**Me: Grimmy, you're squishing her! **

**Ichigo: And the idiocy continues.**

* * *

><p>As Allen jumped out of the Ark, along with Yukuseshi, he couldn't help but gawk at his surroundings. This wasn't the Japan he remembered.<p>

"Yukuseshi-san, are you sure we're in the right place?", the white haired exorcist asked his companion.

"Hai, Walker-sama. We used the ark after all.", the finder replied while taking in his surroundings as well. Tall buildings surrounded them and there were strange contraptions on wheels which looked like carriages without horses.

"Walker-sama, I will try to contact Lee-sama to tell him of our arrival.", Yukuseshi said as he brought out his telephone and called headquarters. Allen, however, stiffened at the name Lee, it just reminded of the unpleasant sight he saw.

"Lee-sama, we have arrived, it seems thought that we are in the wrong place.", the man explained in the phone while Allen listened in on the conversation.

They heard Komui gasp as he read their coordinates and he replied to them, "Amazing. The both of you are in Japan but it looks like you're in another time, in the 21st century to be exact."

The finder nearly dropped the phone when he heard this and the younger one stiffened as realization dawned upon him. They were in Japan, yes, but they were in another time!

Both were snapped back to reality when they heard, "What the hell? You're telling me that my moyashi is in my home country, two centuries ahead?"

Allen almost broke down when he heard Kanda's voice but restrained himself when Komui said, "Kanda-kun, calm down."

Yukuseshi removed his hood to reveal blue locks in which he ran his hand through and asked, "Lee-sama, when will we be able to get back."

They heard the eccentric scientist sigh before he said, "We try as soon as we can, but there seems to be a force blocking the door of the Ark leading there. It's impossible to come back from where you are, but we might be able to break through and reach you. Until then, complete your mission and once we have opened the ark, we will send Kanda-kun, Bookman, Lavi-kun and Miranda-san to rescue you."

Then the two heard the line get cut of. Allen ran a hand through his snow kissed locks when he learned that Kanda would be one of the ones who would save them. Well, that was better than being stuck here forever, and besides, Allen couldn't run away from him forever, could he?

He then heard the person next to him say, "So, what do we do now?"

And he asked himself, _'What CAN we do.'_

And he replied to Yukuseshi while giving a nervous smile, "Might as well complete our mission, ne?"

Then the two started to aimlessly walk around town in hopes of finding one of the creatures Komui was talking about.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki-san, I have a favor to ask of you.", the man in green and white stripes asked the boy across the table.<p>

"What is it?", he grumpily asked, there were so much more things he could be doing right now, like his homework.

"There's a hollow in the park.", Urahara said as Ichigo gave him WTF look. Afro-guy shinigami could handle that. But the shopkeeper continued, "But that is not what I am concerned about. There are two people heading towards it. One has spiritual pressure just as much as Orihime, but the other one has much more spiritual pressure, challenging that of a captain's"

"An espada?", Ichigo asked with an orange brow raised. Most espada have already abandoned Aizen and either joined the shinigami, or went to live by themselves, hence why Grimmjow was in the next room.

"Who knows, but I want you take a look at it for me.", the former captain said as he brought his fan out from nowhere and covered half of his face.

"Sure.", Ichigo said as he got up and out of his human body. Once he exited the shop and headed to the park, he had a feeling in his gut, not necessarily a bad feeling, but a feeling.

* * *

><p><em>Our favorite exorcist's and vizard's paths will finally cross. What will happen? And will Allen and Yukuseshi ever be able to return?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yay! I did it!<strong>

**Grimmjow: About damn time to.**

**Kanda: Don't tell me you're planning on making Ichigo and Allen an item?**

**Me: NO! I can't pair Ichigo with anyone else, for now, except Grimmy.**

**Grimmjow: Hell yeah!**

**Me: But I can tell you that he will get together with- *mouth gets covered***

**Ichigo: Don't spoil it!**

**Me: Oh yeah. *sweatdrop***

**Kanda: Spill it! *tackles me to the ground***

**Grimmjow: Oh! That looks fun! I wanna join! *joins the fight***

**Ichigo & Allen: Idiots… Please review for the sake of Misa-chan's sanity.**

**Me: Hey! :(**


End file.
